1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to continuous flow sealless centrifuge processing systems used for human blood or other separable fluid suspensions, and further relates to a partially supported integral processing channel and tube system which is inexpensive, easy to load, and capable of withstanding the forces involved in centrifuge operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of blood centrifuge devices available. These blood centrifuges may be characterized as 2.omega.-centrifuge-rotor-on-1.omega.-platform-rotor centrifuges (or as 2.omega. centrifuges). In sealless 2.omega. centrifuges, the supply tube is held in a stationary position axial to the centrifuge 2.omega. rotor and to the center of rotation of the centrifuge 1.omega. platform rotor. The supply tube flexes as it follows the 1.omega. rotor about the 1.omega. rotor axis and simultaneously the centrifuge 2.omega. rotor rotates at 2.omega.. During centrifuge operation the supply tube flexes with only partial rotation while other parts rotate around it.
Blood centrifuges may operate with a number of separable supply tubes (or tube channels known as lumens) in order to process various blood components. Such multilumen centrifuge systems normally require either a multichannel rotating seal, such as used with the IBM 2997 Blood Separation Channel, or are limited to relatively low rotational speeds to eliminate the destructive heat associated with rotational and flexure friction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,802, R. I. Brown, "Centrifugal Apparatus with Biaxial Connector" shows a connection member driven synchronously with the rotation of tubing or umbilical cable about its own axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,442, Khoja et al, "Drive System for a Centrifugal Liquid Processing System" shows a guide tube rotating at -.omega. which is used to minimize friction between the guide tube and the cable. The guide tube has its axis parallel to the system axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,224, H. Lolachi, "Flow System for Centrifugal Liquid Processing Apparatus," shows a 2.omega. sealless centrifuge in which the supply tube is essentially unsupported except for guide members which provide positioning with respect to the rotor. FIG. 8 of the same patent shows a guide tube which is provided as a loading guide for insertion of a loading cord. The loading cord is pulled through the guide tube and in turn pulls the blood bag into the centrifuge bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,173, Lolachi, "Centrifugal Liquid Processing Apparatus," shows a blood centrifuge type in which the multiple supply tube is supported loosely during operation by a bail and roller on the rotor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,072, E. R. Wrench, "Coupling," shows a hollow shaft and hollow bevel gear arrangement by which a supply tube is coupled to a 2.omega. sealless centrifuge.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,135,835, K. Papello, "Device for Transmitting Electric Currents," shows a somewhat similar device by which a set of electrical cables is connected to a rotor within a rotating bowl.
None of the prior art centrifuge descriptions, taken individually or together, illustrate a partially self-supporting processing channel, and tube system with support for the tube other than by threading the tube through support bearings.